


Retirement Plan

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: All The Love, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Old Married Couple, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ravager romance, Romance, Top!Kraglin, Weight Gain, pushybottom!Yondu, which is officially how I'm describing these two and their crazy relationship from now on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Yondu had always been on the chunky side – which Kraglin appreciated the *hell* out of – but *dayyyyuum*.Blood rushed to other parts of his anatomy so quick he got a head-spin.The next ten minutes were going to be the longest of his fucking *life*.





	Retirement Plan

**Author's Note:**

> 616!Yondu – my <3 for this chubby, petulant lil’ bastard!
> 
> October 13th - Prompt Thirteen - Weight Gain
> 
> #kinktober

Kraglin had been running a tight ship for two weeks while Yondu was away on a solo, but his patience was running thin.  He finally understood why the man was always threatening to space the whole crew.

How hard is it not to fuck up your job?

For the crew of the _Eclector_ apparently that was a lot to ask.

It didn’t help that Kraglin _missed_ his big blue bastard either.

Call him romantic or whatever…

When the hangar called up to say Yondu’s ship was docking, Kraglin breathed a sigh of relief.

Ten minutes later the captain breezed onto the bridge with a grin that Kraglin matched.

“Hey Cap’n.”

“Kraggles!” He hooked an arm around the man’s shoulders and pulled him into a headlock, giving him a rough noogie. “Missed ya, ya bastard.”

The Hraxian shoved him off with a laugh, “Yeah, yeah, missed you too.”

“Gi’me ten minutes an’ we’ll do a debrief eh?” He leered, waggling his brows.

Kraglin rolled his eyes with a smirk, “Sure sir.”

The Hraxian positioned himself to the right of the captain’s chair as the man plopped down into it.  Kraglin’s mouth suddenly went dry and he swallowed with a click.  He hadn’t noticed it before because of the captain’s coat but – Yondu’s gut was absolutely _bulging_ over his leathers, and the fabric was so tight over his thick thighs Kraglin wondered how he’d even gotten them on.

It looked like the man had gained at least twenty pounds.

Yondu had always been on the chunky side – which Kraglin appreciated the _hell_ out of – but _dayyyyuum._

Blood rushed to other parts of his anatomy so quick he got a head-spin.

The next ten minutes were going to be the longest of his fucking _life_.

* * *

 

Kraglin followed Yondu to their cabin in a daze, the damn coat was too long to see but the Hraxian suspected the man’s ass had chubbed out a bit too.  The thought made his mouth water and set his nerves alight.

The Centaurian passed his hand over the bio scanner and strode in.  He tossed his coat in the general direction of the couch and Kraglin just about passed out.  The leathers looked like they’d been sprayed on, his ass jutted out in a perfect little bubble – the Hraxian’s fingers twitched, itching to touch.  The chunk that normally settled around Yondu’s hips was definitely meatier amplified by the ridiculously tight pants.

“Now – ‘fore ya say anythin’ I know I – _oof._ ”

Yondu didn’t get the rest out as Kraglin shoved him roughly into the bulkhead, nosing under his jaw and nipping.  His hands immediately went to the Centaurian’s belly, pinching and rolling the extra meat there.  Kraglin rutted roughly against Yondu’s thigh, moaning as it gave more than usual.

The Centaurian melted against the bulkhead, “A’right. Fuck now. Talk later. ‘M down.”

Kraglin purred, hoisting the other man up the bulkhead, hands sinking into Yondu’s hips.  The Centaurian grunted, then chuckled.  The taller man pulled back and frowned, “What?”

“I can’t lift ma legs – ma pants – they’re too tight.”

The Hraxian moaned loudly, “Damn Yondu, yer try’a kill me. Take ‘em off, ‘fore I rip ‘em off.” Kraglin let him down gently, backing off to shed his own clothes.  His jacket joined Yondu’s near the couch, t-shirt ended up hanging off the corner of a trinket shelf.  He paused at his belt, as Yondu leaned forwards to undo his leathers.  The Centaurian grunted as he sucked his gut in to get to the button, the Hraxian bit his lip. The older man cursed, leaning back slightly as he finally got them undone.  He sighed as his stomach surged forwards pushing the zipper down.

Kraglin whined, control snapping.  He stalked forwards, grabbing Yondu around the neck and pulling him forwards, he spun them and pushed him down to the bed.  The shorter man made a surprised sound, “Fuck’s gotten into ya darlin’?”

Kraglin gripped either side of the man’s pants and yanked them down, he pulled his unlaced boots off and tossed them off to the side, pulling the leathers off the rest of the way and chucking them somewhere behind him.

“Not that I mind, _damn_.” The Centaurian groaned.

The Hraxian tore at his belt shoving his pants down, flicking his boots off and crawling over Yondu. His nails dug in and dragged up the Centaurian’s calves, along his thighs to his hips.  The older man arched up, cursing loudly. Kraglin covered the man’s thick body with his own, pushing the chains out of the way, nosing back under his chin and nipping at his throat. “Missed ya, is all.” He mumbled into the man’s neck.

_Liar._

Kraglin pulled a jeweled earlobe into his mouth, “So fuckin’ sexy. Fuck, Yondu I _missed_ ya.”

“Shit darlin’, if this is tha reception I git – I oughta go away more often.”

The Hraxian pulled back, grabbing a chubby thigh and throwing it onto his shoulder, the movement made Yondu’s stomach bulge out.  Kraglin groaned at the sight, spitting into a hand and slipping it down to the Centaurian’s ass.  His other hand found Yondu’s gut, digging into the flesh and kneading it.

The older man arched up, “’At’s it darlin’. Fuck me now – wanna _feel_ ya.”

“ _Fuck_ yes.” He spat in his hand again and coated his aching cock, lining himself up and pushing in.

Yondu’s back bowed and he slid his other leg over the taller man’s shoulder. “Com’on darlin’ bend me in half an’ fuck tha shit outta me!”

Kraglin chuckled.  He really had missed the pushy blue asshole. He gripped the chub at the man’s hips and – _fuck_ all that chunk had turned into actual love handles.  He tried to take a calming breath, because he was going to bust a nut before they’d even got into it if he wasn’t careful.

He took a second to look at the man beneath him.  The Centaurian’s blue skin was glistening with sweat, biceps bulging as his fingers tangled in the sheets beneath him.  His belly, curved out in an arch, staples across his pouch stretched diagonally along the middle and glinting in the low light. The tattoos that curled around his sides and across his hips, stretching and warping with the extra weight. He could feel the strong muscles twitching in the thick thighs on either side of his neck, he took a deep breath, eyes rolling back in his head as he breathed in the scent of earth, sweat, leather and _mate_.

Yondu shoved his hips down impatiently, giving the Hraxian a glare, “Ya die or what? Move damnit!”

He opened his eyes, raised an eyebrow and snapped his hips forwards viciously.  The Centaurian _whined_ as he started up a punishing rhythm.  Yondu’s hand slid down his chest to his dick, flicking his wrist to match the younger man’s pace.

Kraglin snarled, keeping a bruising grip on Yondu’s hips while he changed angles. The Centaurian’s body shot up and he cursed, words petering off into his native tongue. The Hraxian smirked triumphantly, he knew he was doing a good job when he reduced the older man to the lilting clicks and whistles.

He felt the Centaurian tense and sped up, snarling out his release.

Yondu stretched, chuckling and smiling down at his partner. "Fuckin' hell. I sure as shit missed this." He leaned up on his elbows, stomach distending in a perfect curve, as Kraglin slid back, nearly setting the poor Hraxian off all over again. "Screw it. Next time 'm bringin' ya wit' me, I ain't goin' two weeks wit'out sex again."

Yondu turned over and crawled up the bed, giving the younger man a perfect view of his ass. Kraglin smirked, smacking it and making the Centaurian yelp. He turned and glared at the taller man, who smirked wider. Yondu gave him a dramatic pout, and shook his ass, "Smack me again _Daddy_."

Kraglin barked out a laugh, "Ya keep waving yer ass like that an' I'mma hafta _fuck_ ya again."

Yondu threw himself onto his pillows, and clutched his chest dramatically, "Be _still_ ma beatin' heart!"

The Hraxian clambered over the mess of blankets, lying down beside him. "Yer a twit." He sighed with a grin.

The Centaurian scratched his stomach, drawing the younger man's eyes to it again. Yondu sighed, "Look darlin' - I know I wacked on tha weight while I were gone an' -"

"Shut up." Kraglin replied. "I _love_ it. Ya know I've always adored all yer chunk Yondu. It's fuckin' sexy."

"I did a lot o' sittin' 'round. I gain weight real fast wit' how much I eat."

"Yondu, yer chub gits me hot a'right? It settles in all tha right places."

The man snorted, "Shit, I _love_ you. Yer a filthy, weird lil' fucker, but I love ya."

Kraglin curled into Yondu's shoulder, sliding a hand over his belly and sighing quietly.

"I'll pro'ly lose it now 'm back. Constantly keepin' these stupid assholes from blowin' up ma ship."

The Hraxian snorted, "Shit, dun even git me fuckin' started." He sighed again. "'S a shame but, kind'a love tha way them leathers look right now." He picked his head off the man’s shoulder and looked at him seriously, “Yondu – in them leathers? Yer ass is _phenomenal_.”

Yondu smirked, affection bleeding into his eyes as he looked down at his partner. He shrugged, "I'll pro'ly gain a wack o' weight once we retire. Ya know, in a couple years."

"Ya wanna retire soon?"

"Shit yeah, buy a slice o' beach an' live out tha rest o' our lives there? Ain't nothin' better than that. Almost got enough ta buy that house I seen. Couple more years an' we'll be laughin'." He scratched his neck absently. "Pro'ly git a big ol' gut on me, double ma - what'cha call it?"

"Chunk?"

The Centaurian rubbed his belly and slapped it, watching it jiggle with a snicker, "Yeah, tha'."

Kraglin swallowed heavily, "Ya wanna retire wit' me?"

Yondu chuckled, "Yer ma mate, ya goofball, 'course I do."

Kraglin had felt that way for years but - well Yondu had never _actually_ voiced any sort of - long term commitment. The whole idea made Kraglin's heart do a funny flop in his chest. "I'd _really_ like tha'."

The Centaurian sighed happily, "Yeah, it'll be nice, just lazin' around, gittin' drunk an' goin' fishin'. I'll git ol' an' fat an' - well - ya'll pro'ly just git ol' - ya skeletal fucker."

Kraglin chuckled, "No other asshole I'd rather spend it wit'."

Yondu leaned down and kissed him, "Me either darlin', me either."

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
